


Pride and Prejudice '95 & 2005 - Bonus Track

by CTippy



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Fanvid, Funny, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: Yet another humor video about Pride and Prejudice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pride and Prejudice '95 & 2005 - Bonus Track

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank all of you for watching, liking, commenting, sharing and subscribing to my channel, thus helping me reach this important goal of 15K subscribers!  
> 2020 sucked for pretty much all of us and I'm happy so many of you found some comfort and fun in my silly P&P videos. I hope you'll enjoy this one too, made as a way to thank you for all the love and support.

Have any questions? Now's your chance!

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/639395739029716992/pride-and-prejudice-95-2005-bonus-track)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUkTSTcj-s8&ab_channel=CTippy) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)  
  
[You can show your support by making a donation](https://www.paypal.com/paypalme/ChiaraCTippy?locale)


End file.
